phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheer Up Candace
|image = Jeremy cancels their date.png |caption = Candace shocked due to Jeremy cancelling their date. |season = 2 |production = 217A |broadcast = 76 |story = May Chan |ws = Michael Diederich Perry Zombolas |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = November 13, 2009 |international = October 10, 2009 (Disney XD UK) January 14, 2010 (Disney Channel Brazil) March 20, 2010 (Disney XD Scandinavia) |xd = October 24, 2009 |pairedwith = "Fireside Girl Jamboree" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Candace feels depressed when Jeremy cancels their date, and Phineas and Ferb try to cheer her up. Meanwhile Perry is accused of committing bad deeds; as it turns out they were Perry Clones created by Doofenshmirtz in order to frame Perry. Episode Summary The boys are building The Temple of Angkor Wat out of playing cards while Isabella tries to take a photo. Candace is in her room reading from her Quazmo magazine when Jeremy calls her. He says he has to cancel their date and hangs up after she freezes like a statue and doesn't talk. Candace screams so loudly that it scares some animals away and the tower Phineas and Ferb were building collapses. They then go and see what's wrong with Candace, she says she's going through a teenage dilemma. Phineas asks Isabella how to cheer Candace up and she takes out her pre-teen magazine. It states there are three stages to cheer up a friend: the first one is give her a makeover. Phineas and Ferb immediately start off to find someone good with makeup, causing Isabella to sarcastically state that she'll just stay there with her expert makeover patch. She then notices Perry's absence, and wonders where he is. Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair, sits down and suddenly a bulldog and a eagle agent comes behind him. Monogram is upset and cries because he is apparently stealing money, running from police officers, and littering. Monogram then tells Perry he is discharged and Carl says why did he do it, but then Perry escapes and Monogram contacted the other agents to be captured. In Candace's room, Candace calls Stacy that Jeremy has broken up with her and says she'll be right over. A clown knocks on the door and enters, giving Candace a makeover. Unfortunately, her makeover turns her into a clown. Stacy arrives saying they should go out somewhere to make her feel better, but Candace sees herself as a clown and screams loudly again. Phineas say goodbye to Schlocko and comment a clown probably shouldn't have done the make-over. Isabella agrees, and tells them that in her pre-teen magazine: the second one is to make her laugh. Phineas and Ferb arrange a comedy show for Candace and Stacy, they arrive and watch the show. Baljeet has a puppet, and then Buford rummages through his box of things and tries to make a joke about some of the items. Lastly, Ferb gives it a try by saying "How about that airline food?" and everyone burst out laughing but Candace says that this doesn't make her feel better. Phineas ask what the 3rd thing to cheer up a friend is, which turns out to be to introduce her to someone new. Perry arrives near Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and sees a doppelgänger of himself entering the building with a sack. Perry enters and finds a whole army of platypus like Perry, only with different names. Dr. Doofenshmirtz claims that to defeat someone you need to fight fire with fire; in this case, Perry with Perry which gave him the idea when he was on fire. So he created some doppelgängers to discredit and destroy his reputation, and orders all of the lookalikes attack Perry, but he fends them off. Stacy tells Candace that they should had some ice-cream to make her feel better, then Baljeet gives them an invitation to the "Mix 'n' Mingle" machine. Stacy tells her to tries it and Candace meets lots of new people from around Danville. Meanwhile, Perry fights off his doppelgängers and then presses a button from the machine that created his doppelgänger to suck all of them including Doofenshmirtz which starts overloading the machine and explodes sending Perry flying and well some of the debris. Some of the debris hits the "Mix 'n' Mingle" machine that causes it to spin very fast, which is starting to fly off. Phineas activates an emergency ejection to everyone in the "Mix 'n' Mingle", which releases them with their seats with parachutes before it flies away. Perry uses his parachute and sees Monogram crying happily via wrist communicator saying that is proud of him, since he knew it wasn't really him causing all the trouble, and that he's reinstated back in the Agency. In the park, Stacy suggests they go and get some ice cream. Candace is surprised to see Jeremy is at the stall giving out ice cream, and Jeremy tell her that he wanted to earn some extra money for their date. Candace and Jeremy then get into an opened carriage and ride around the park while Jeremy explains he wanted money for his date. He hoped Candace wasn't one of those girls who take it very seriously about someone canceling a date, then she throws her Quazmo magazine over her shoulder and laughs nervously. Songs *''Mix and Mingle Machine'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair. While a dog is sleeping in a dog house, Perry opens the dog house's front, showing the audience that the "dog" doesn't have a bottom. He goes through the doghouse, while the door closes by itself. The dog wakes up and realizes what happened. Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode reveals that Stacy does not know what airline food is. * Though Candace agrees with Stacy to order ice cream, "Oh, There You Are, Perry" and "Let's Take a Quiz" reveal she is allergic to dairy. * So far, three of the secret agents are dogs: Pinky in "Day of the Living Gelatin" and "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Agent D in "It's About Time!" and "Traffic Cam Caper",and the Bulldog Agent that appears in this episode. * It is shown in this episode that Perry is a very important and reliable agent in the agency and is loved by Major Monogram and Carl. *Isabella pulls out Tween Bleep magazine, and in the United States an average age of a tween is 10-12, leading that Phineas and Ferb and their friends are between 10-12 years of age. *Linda and Lawrence don't appear in this episode. Production Information * The standard TV broadcast (4:3 ratio) episode shows a grid of 12 people during the Mix and Mingle Machine choruses (4 across, 3 down); the HD broadcast (16:9 ratio - wide-screen) shows a grid of 18 (6 across, 3 down). Errors * When Agent P grabs the ledge from Doofenshmirtz's building, he does so with both hands, even though climbed a rope up. Continuity *During the song Mix and Mingle Machine, Danny from Love Händel is seen during the square roulette scene, but must be seen very closely. More obvious is a Trojan soldier from "I Scream, You Scream". There's also a Ba-dink-a-dink from "Toy to the World", the guard of the museum from "It's About Time!", the mime in the park and a street rapper from "Comet Kermillian", and the lady who has teeth not to brush from "The Flying Fishmonger". *Isabella pulls out a Tween Bleep magazine, which is like the Teen Preen Magazine Stacy and Candace have read in the past in "Don't Even Blink". *Agent E, who helped carry Perry to the top of the tree to receive his mission while at Camp Phineas and Ferb in "The Ballad of Badbeard", returns to arrest Agent P. *The first time the Mix and Mingle Machine song shows Phineas and Ferb together, they are seen doing the same step as they were doing in the song Technology vs. Nature from "Perry Lays an Egg". *This is at least the second time Candace is dressed as a clown since "Flop Starz". *This is the second time Phineas mentions ice cream for someone. The first was in "I Scream, You Scream". *As Perry is being chased by the other agents, the duck with a chair from "It's About Time!" reappears. *Doofenshmirtz makes clones and one of them is defective. A similar event happened in "Run Away Runway". *This is the second time a puppet of Baljeet is seen. The first was in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!". Allusions *'Cosmopolitan': Quazmo magazine is a parody of Cosmopolitan magazine, often shortened to Cosmo. *'Carrot Top': Broccoli Top is a parody of Carrot Top, a comedian with red hair who specializes in prop comedy. *The HaHaHut is similar to other well-known comedy clubs with alliterative names, like the Comedy Club. *'Tarzan': The man with the monkeys is similar to Tarzan. *Shlocko pointing to the pie and looking at the audience before hitting Candace in the face is a common setup of old slapstick comedy. *'Seinfeld': When Ferb steps up to the mic, the music is reminiscent of Seinfeld, as is the joke he says. *'Wii': The name "Mix 'n Mingle" is a reference to Wii's "Meet 'n Mingle" option (or just Mingle on the Wii). *'Angkor Wat': The opening scene has them constructing Angkor Wat, found in Cambodia. *'The Simpsons': The song "Mix 'n Mingle" has the same tune as The Simpsons's song "Monorail". *'The Matrix: Reloaded': The fight scene between Perry and his look-a-likes is reminiscent of the fight scene between Neo and the Agent Smiths in the movie "The Matrix: Reloaded". *'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory': The episode's title is an allusion to a song sung in the 1971 film, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, as well as the musical based off of the film. *'Old Cartoons': Broccoli Top wears a t-shirt with a picture of a screw and a ball. In "Duck Amuck" Daffy's strange creature had a flag on it's tail with the same picture, although it may not be limited to that, but rather to it's use in general in old cartoons, especially the Looney Tunes, as this was used releatively often. *'S'phere': Doofenshmirtz saying "Use your words Jerry" is a reference to the movie S'phere. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Lil' Jeet * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tyler Mann as Carl Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 2 episodes